


Interface

by glamaphonic



Category: Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, POV Female Character, POV Nonhuman, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-20
Updated: 2009-11-20
Packaged: 2017-10-03 11:54:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glamaphonic/pseuds/glamaphonic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Malfunction or not, sometimes she likes this way better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interface

**Author's Note:**

  * For [liminalliz](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=liminalliz).



> For Lizzen.

John's heartrate is accelerating and Cameron keeps time. It's not erratic, just faster, and she presses a palm against his chest. Thump-thump-thump. Thumpthumpthumpthumpthump. The corners of Cameron's mouth turn up.

"Cameron," he says, gasping, and she presses a finger to his lips. For .64 seconds, his tongue darts out against her skin.

"Shh," she instructs gently. She leans forward and slides her cheek against his and feels him inhale against her hair. She touches his arm, then his shoulder, then traces her fingers along his neck, presses them into the skin at his nape, gently, gently as she can. Each movement causes an exhalation, then a shudder, and she hears his teeth grinding together in his mouth.

The hand on her elbow clutches tight and the fingertips of his other hand slip against the small of her back, just under the hem of her shirt. She takes her hand from his chest and yanks him forward by his belt, pressing them together from shoulder to thigh.

His palm immediately flattens against her back, slides up under the fabric and along the curve of her spine.

Action-reaction, like inputting a command line. She stopped following hers a long time ago, but malfunction or not, sometimes she likes this way better. It's less precise, but more gratifying. Less efficient, but more human. Her John tried to teach her to value that, but this John drives the lesson home and maybe that was the plan all along.

She pulls back and looks into his eyes, wets her lips.

He presses his mouth against hers with a sigh, runs his tongue along her teeth.

Execute.


End file.
